The Story of Mary Sue
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: A Mary Sue with a difference: That difference is it knows it's a Mary Sue! (And therefore it's funny. at leats in my opinion anyway)


**Author's Note**: I've been planning a story like this for a while so I decided it was probably best to just write it. It's a Mary Sue with a difference. The difference being, it knows it's a Mary Sue.

I choose Legolas to be the unfortunate victim. Being one of the most popular characters he is the usual victim for Mary Sue's. I could have chosen Aragorn, but that would mean breaking up a canon relationship and I couldn't bring myself to do it. So sorry Legolas, your just going to have to put up with it!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mary Sue! Honest I don't! I don't want her. Here you take her!

I don't own Legolas, Thranduil or Mirkwood either!

The story of Mary Sue 

Mary Sue lived in a nice house in the rich part of town. After all she was Mary Sue and so naturally had to live in a nice house in the rich part of town.

She had a younger brother called James. He wasn't as smart, athletic, popular or pretty as Mary Sue. How could he be when she was Mary Sue? Nobody was as smart, athletic, popular or as pretty as Mary Sue was.

Mary Sue never argued with James. Being the perfect sister. She never argued with anyone in fact. This is because she is Mary Sue and everyone liked and wanted to please her.

Being Mary Sue she was perfect at everything she had ever done in her life. She was a quick learner and could master new skills within 10 minutes and be the best at it with in 15. She had won a lot of competitions and was extremely well known in her local area.

Nobody ever seemed Jealous of Mary Sue for all her talents. How could they hate somebody as nice and kind as her?

One day Mary Sue was walking home from school on her own, despite being the most popular girl in the entire history of the town. As she walked she though how happy her parents will be when they found out that she had got another straight A report card. She was thinking these happy thoughts when it began to rain. As she is Mary Sue the rain somehow, almost 'magically', didn't mess up her appearance in any way, or make her wet.   

'I'm going to get soaked!' thought Mary Sue walking faster than she was before. She didn't seem to realise that the rain wouldn't dare make _her_ wet.

Just then there was a flash in the sky and a single bolt of lightning fell and hit Mary Sue causing her to faint and collapse to the ground. In case you're wondering her hair and clothes are still perfectly clean and tidy. 

When Mary Sue woke up she found herself in the middle of a woods next to a river. 'That's strange' she thought 'there isn't any woods near my house'.

She got up off the floor, her hair and clothes perfectly clean despite the fact she had been lying in the dirt in a pile of leaves. She's Mary Sue what more of an explanation do you want?

Now unsurprisingly Mary Sue is a genius. In fact she is the smartest in her country. Being a genius she knew that she would get lost if she wandered of into the woods so she decided to follow the river.

Half and hour later Mary Sue stopped walking 'this isn't getting me anywhere!' she thought. Before she could come up with an alternative plan she was attacked by some giant spiders. 

"Agghhhhhhhh" screamed Mary Sue. Who despite being an expert at four forms of martial arts was now helpless against the spiders.

Just as the spider was about to go in for the killing blow, an arrow shot throw the hair and killed the spider. Which collapsed in front of Mary Sue. Mary Sue was not covered in any blood, unsurprisingly, don't forget that she is Mary Sue!

Her rescuer quickly finished off the remaining spiders. 

Mary Sue looked down at her clothes, which off course were in perfect condition. It was then she realised that she was wearing an old fashioned and very expensive looking dress. Nothing but the best for Mary Sue!

'huh' though Mary Sue intelligently. 

"Are you alright?" asked her rescuer worried for Mary Sue. Mary Sue looked up to find a man dressed in green and brown with long blond hair. His hair was pulled away from his face from the front, but the rest was left loose. 

'That man's cute' thought Mary Sue. Then she noticed the pointy ears. 'Or maybe not a man…'

"Are you an elf?" asked Mary Sue in amassment. He voice sounding like an angels.  She's perfect in every way remember? 

"Yes" replied the elf laughing, "I'm Legolas"

"And I'm Mary Sue" she replied politely.  Legolas didn't seem to noticing how unusual her name was. (By Middle earth standards)

"Do you know your way home?" asked the elf worried that Mary Sue might be lost. Strangely he felt extremely attached to Mary Sue, even though he'd only just met her.

"Well actually, I don't even know where I am now" replied Mary Sue.

"This is Mirkwood" said Legolas helping her out.

"Then there is no way for me to get home" cried Mary Sue in dismay. Recognising the name from a film she had watched a few months ago.

"You can't?" asked Legolas confused. "Then you better come with me to my home" 

"Thank you" replied Mary Sue politely. 

After about 40 minutes walking Legolas stopped.

"Mary Sue I have a question for you" said Legolas said looking at Mary Sue"

"What is it?" asked Mary Sue puzzled.

"I know we've only just met, but will you marry me?" asked Legolas completely seriously.

"Off course" replied Mary Sue happily and Legolas kissed her. (Quick note to Legolas fans, please don't kill Mary Sue or me until I've finished the story. I know you want to. I want to kill myself for her kissing Legolas too!)

When Legolas arrived at his home he introduced Mary Sue to his father, King Thranduil, as his fiancée. Due to the magic known as "the law of Mary Sue's" he didn't seem surprised that Legolas was engaged to a girl he had only just met. He started to plan the wedding immediately.

Within a week Mary Sue and Legolas were married. They had three children and no one even thought to try and work out where Mary Sue came from. Everyone loved Mary Sue and she was very happy. After all she's married to Legolas, Princess or Mirkwood and Mary Sue. Who wouldn't be happy?

**Authors Note:**

Please review and tell me what you think. I have to run now from all the Legolas fan girls who now want to kill me!


End file.
